Deciding Drew
by breakinmyhartnell
Summary: Drew has to choose between Bianca and Katie. When he gets sick, who cares more? Who will he choose.
1. Chapter 1

**Drew has Bianca and Katie fighting over him. He just can't choose, but he will have to by the end of the week. **

It's the end of the day,

Drew is walking down the hallway heading to Katie's locker.

Bianca stops him. "Hey, are we still hanging out tonight?" she asks.

"Sure we are" he says and end it with a cough.

"Okay cool. See you tonight" she says and smiles.

Drew keeps walking, he starts coughing some more.

He finally arrives at Katie's locker, still coughing.

"Ooh, you okay? That doesn't sound good" she says with a frown.

"Yeah, just a tickle" he says.

"Ya sure? Don't make me worry!" Katie says.

"I'm sure, I'm fine!" Drew says back.

She laughs, "Okay. Well I've got to get to soccer practice. I'll text you later!" and she pecks him on the cheek.

**Drew is leaving school.**

He sees his mom's car outside, he walks toward it and gets in.

He starts coughing. "You okay? I hope you're not getting sick, that cough does not sound good" said Mrs. Torres.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Drew.

**At the Torres' **

Drew walks in and walks up the stairs.

"Where are you going? I'm going to make dinner soon" said Mrs. Torres

"Just..going to do my homework" said Drew

"Homework? You don't do homework!" said Adam.

"I just am okay!" said Drew

Drew was actually going up to his room to lie down.

His head was pounding, his throat hurt and he was exhausted.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Drew..drew…" Mrs. Torres said trying to wake him up.

He opened his eyes, "yeah?"

"Are you coming down for dinner? It's ready" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming" said Drew.

"Are you okay?" she said, concerned.

"Yeah, I was just tired" Drew said, lying.

Mrs. Torres knew something was up.


	2. Chapter 2

Drew went down to dinner and hardly ate much.

He then went upstairs.

He checked his phone, he had one unread message.

It was Katie.

"_Hey, just checking on you…..Still coughing? Lol" _

Drew texted back.

"_I just took a nap, I'm fine though. I was just really tired. Not coughing haha" _

Drew hated lying to girls, especially Katie or Bianca.

But, he didn't want anyone to worry.

He watched some TV in his room and went to bed.

**NEXT DAY: morning**

Drew walked downstairs, coughing extremely hard.

He was still in his pajamas.

"Drew, is that you coughing?" asked Mrs. Torres.

"Yeaah" he said in a hoarse tone.

She walked over to him.

"Honey, you sound terrible" said Mrs. Torres.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'll go get ready for school" Drew insisted.

"No, go lie on the couch. I'll take your temperature. If you don't have a fever, you can go to school" said Mrs. Torres.

"Fine" said Drew as he went to lie on the couch.

He lied down for a few minutes.

"Any better?" asked Mrs. Torres.

"Maybe a little" said Drew as he began to cough again.

She put the thermometer in his right ear and said "Let me see.."

Drew just continued coughing.

The thermometer beeped, "103? No. You stay lying down, I'll call school" said Mrs. Torres.

"No, Mom I'm fine" said Drew.

"No way Mister I don't want anyone at school getting sick. Adam will be home regular time. Maybe have Katie come over, she might want to take care of you. I have my cell, so I'll call you and check up on you. I love you feel better" she said and kissed him on the head.

"Bye…" Drew said and coughed.

"Adam! We are going to be late!" Mrs. Torres yelled up the stairs.

Drew rolled over on the couch and closed his eyes.

Adam came down the stairs. He looked over at Drew.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"He's really sick" said Mrs. Torres.

"Yeah, okay" said Adam.

"Come on, you're going to be late" said Mrs. Torres as she pushed Adam out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 12:00 when Drew woke up.

He checked his phone.

He had two text messages.

Bianca: _"Skipping school? Maybe I'll join you". _

Katie: _"Adam told me how sick you are! I'll be over later. :*" _

Drew to Bianca: _I'm actually sick. _

Drew to Katie: _Okay _

_Well, Katie 1pt Bianca 0. _ Drew said to himself.

He took some Tylonel and drank some water. He felt like sleeping forever and his throat hurt from coughing so much.

He went back to sleep.

He then heard knocking at the door which woke him up.

"Drew? Are you there?" said a voice.

_It sounds like…Bianca. _Drew thought to himself.

He got up and walked over to the screen door.

He started coughing and looked out the door.

It was Katie. Drew opened the door.

"Hey" said Katie.

"Hey" said Drew looking at her strangely.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought you were Bianca. Your voice sounded like her for some odd reason" Drew said.

Katie laughed, "You must have a pretty high fever then! Did I wake you up?" she said.

"Eh, yeah. But that's okay" Drew said.

"You better lie back down. You look pretty sick" said Katie.

Drew's phone began to ring. It was Mrs. Torres.

"Hello" said Drew.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

He started to cough and said "Sick"

"Atleast you're admitting it now. Is Adam home yet?" she asked.

"No, but Katie is here" he said.

"Oh! Tell her I said hello" said Mrs. Torres

"I will. Can you talk to her? I don't feel like talking, my throat hurts" said Drew.

He handed the phone to Katie.

"Hey, Mrs. Torres, Drew is in good hands!" said Katie.

"Ask him if he took his temperature at all today" said Mrs. Torres

"Did you take your temperature today?" Katie asked Drew

He nodded no.

"No, he hasn't. I can if you'd like" said Katie

"Yes! Tell him Adam should be home soon and I'll be home after that. Thank you so much sweetie" said Mrs. Torres

"Okay, see you then!" said Katie and she hung up the phone.

"I'm going to take your temperature, is that okay with you?" Katie said to Drew.

"Yeah, that's fine. Then can I sleep?" he asked.

"Yes. Then you can sleep" she said and laughed.

She put the thermometer in his ear and waited for the beep.

She took it out. "102. Only went down a little"


End file.
